The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2019 reboot)
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American musical action-adventure comedy animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation and aired on Disney XD. It is a reboot of the 1988 animated television series of the same name. Plot The further adventures of Winnie the Pooh and friends in the Hundred-Acre-Wood. Characters Main Characters *'Winnie the Pooh' - A stuffed teddy bear who loves to eat honey *'Christopher Robin' - A 10-year-old boy who is Pooh's best friend *'Piglet' - A small piglet who is really a small animal and has a lot of fears *'Tigger' - A tiger who loves to bounce *'Rabbit' - A rabbit who gardens vegetables *'Nicole' - A female stuffed teddy bear who is Pooh's long-lost sister. She debuted in Season 2 *'Eeyore' - A donkey who is very gloomy *'Kanga' - A female kangaroo who is Roo's mother *'Roo' - A young joey who is Kanga's son *'Bouncy '- A young tiger who is Tigger's niece *'Owl' - An owl who is a mentor and teacher to the others *'Lottie' - A female otter who loves to play sports *'Gopher' - A bucktoothed gopher with a habit of whistling out his sibilant consonants *'Kessie' - A young female blue bird and Rabbit's adoptive daughter *'Lumpy' - A lavender heffalump and Roo's best friend *'Marley '- An alligator who is very friendly *'Melvin' - A moose who is wise and very helpful *'Alan' - A gray stuffed tabby cat who loves to take naps and eat food *'Penguin '- A penguin Recurring Characters *'Mama Heffalump' - A female purple heffalump and Lumpy's mother *'Papa Heffalump' - A male purple heffalump and Lumpy's father *'Grandfather Gopher' - A wise old bucktoothed gopher and Gopher's grandfather Antagonists *'Stan Woozle' - A villainous woozle and the series' main antagonist who constantly tries to take over the Hundred-Acre-Wood which was suggested to him as a starting point before trying to take over the world. Most of his plans involve stealing honey **'Heff Heffalump' - A dimwitted heffalump who is Stan's sidekick who is more good-natured than him and have a more neutral relationship with Pooh and his friends *'Jared' - A mountain lion who is a carnivore and an common enemy to Pooh and his friends Guest Stars * Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Kate Micucci as Nicole * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kristen-Anderson Lopez as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Jessica DiCicco as Lottie * Richard Kind as Gopher * Ava Acres as Kessie * Nathan Mack as Lumpy * Khary Payton as Melvin * Gilbert Gottfried as Marley * Jason Ritter as Alan * Greg Cipes as Stan Woozle * Kevin Michael Richardson as Heff Heffalump * Kathryn Beaumont as Mama Heffalump * Wayne Knight as Papa Heffalump * Maurice LaMarche as Grandfather Gopher * John DiMaggio as Jared Episodes * List of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2019 reboot) episodes Trivia * This is Disney XD's second reboot of the original series after the 2017 version of DuckTales. * After Bud Luckey's death (whom he voiced Eeyore in the 2011 film), Peter Cullen returns as the voice of Eeyore in the show. * Unlike the original series and other Winnie the Pooh incarnations, the series is non-preschool and focuses on action-adventure with overfocus on comedy. * Christopher Robin's British voice accent appears in the reboot after his American voice accent appeared in the original. Songs * American singer Nick Lachey covered a version of the theme song "Pooh Bear" in the 2019 series. Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Reboots Category:2019